wild
by patsu18
Summary: a series of (long) drabbles on a certain Christmas party/sleepover of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami where they mostly 'party' and ignore the word 'sleep' from 'sleepover'; told from Kagami's point of view


_wild - a three- part knb college christmas party/sleepover fic_

_a series of drabbles on a certain christmas party/sleepover of the generation of miracles and kagami where they mostly party and ignore the word 'sleep' from 'sleepover'; told from kagami's point of view_

_based on real events lol_

* * *

><p><strong>December 1, 10:43 AM<strong>

Kagami strode towards the train station, lugging along an enormous, but not heavy, shopping bag full of messily wrapped gifts and a lousy pink backpack. The said backpack wasn't his idea; he needed a bag that could fit a container of fried spring rolls and two changes of clothes. Alex 'borrowed' his regular bag so he had to settle for her old ratty Hello Kitty bag. He felt his phone vibrate so he fished it out of his pocket and checked it for messages.

_**Kuroko**_

_What time will you be arriving, Kagami- kun?_

He quickly tapped up a reply.

_I'll be there by 12. Meeting up with Murasakibara in a few._

**10:47 AM**

He hastened his steps as he arrived at the station. He didn't think that the station would be this full of people. Kagami passed by the security area and opened his bags for inspection. The lady guard who checked his bags chuckled.

"Looks like someone's going to a Christmas party."

Kagami gave her a polite smile and ran up the steps, straight towards the ticket booth. He heard the train coming. He tried to carefully pass through the turnstiles as gracefully as possible but this damned shopping bag was in his way. When Kagami finally broke free of the turnstiles' grasp, he jogged towards the almost full platform and took out his phone. He looked for Murasakibara's number, which he hastily saved the night before, and gave it a tap.

_Hey, it's Seirin's Kagami. Don't forget to meet me at the platform by 11:30._

He noticed that the people around him multiplied significantly. Thankfully, the train arrived within seconds of his realization. As the train pulled to a stop, the tall teen was surprisingly pushed into the train by the rushing crowd of passengers. He found himself awkwardly squeezed between a couple of middle-aged men who seemed to feel equally uncomfortable about being pressed against the stocky red haired teen.

**10:54 AM**

To pass the time, he gave thought to what he should do if ever anyone him while he was immobilized like this. His thoughts of whether or not screaming 'Pervert!' was embarrassingly inappropriate given his appearance were cut short by his phone's vibrating.

_**Murasakibara- Yosen**_

_i just woke up_

_nah i'm here already actually_

He cursed inwardly. He honestly didn't think that this guy would be punctual. He hastily sent him a reply.

_I'll be there in 10._

**11:16 AM**

_Finally_, Kagami thought. He pulled himself free of the packed train and looked over the crowds for an insanely tall person. He spotted the said person by the food stalls, quietly munching on a waffle with several more in hand. He stood out like a sore thumb. A _purple _sore thumb.

"Sorry for taking too long." Kagami said in lieu of a hello. Murasakibara took another bite from his waffle and said, "S'okay. Let's go to Kurochin's now; I'm getting hungry."

"But you're eating now." Kagami pointed out, slightly confused.

"So?" replied Murasakibara as he opened another waffle package.

Kagami let the topic go. He noticed a little tone of hostility in the taller teen's words. A hungry Murasakibara must not be a nice companion.

**11:21 AM**

They both said nothing as they went around the station, getting a little lost as they both looked for the train they need to switch to. Kagami had to trail a little bit behind Murasakibara; walking beside the titan- like teen while dragging along his big ass shopping bag and heavy backpack was starting to make him look like a hunched assistant carrying a sack of materials for his master.

"You're too slow." mumbled Murasakibara. He grabbed the shopping bag from Kagami and his forever-sleepy looking eyes widened slightly. "Eeeeh. It's this light and you're having difficulty carrying it? I didn't know you were this weak off court."

A vein in Kagami's head popped. "Those are gifts to you guys. And it's bulky, it's hard to walk with bulky bags. Or do you want me to give you guys gifts with messed up wrappers?" he explained a little irritably.

Murasakibara gave him a look of appreciation.

"Kaga- chin…." he began.

"Don't call me that."

**11:26 AM**

"Go sit there, Kaga- chin. I won't fit anyway."

Murasakibara stood against a pole as Kagami squeezed between a man and a woman who looked a little spooked at the towering form of Yosen's center. Kagami muttered a small thanks and the train finally sped towards their destination.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Kagami was poking at his phone and Murasakibara was just standing against the pole when Kagami noticed something.

"Uh, Murasakibara?"

"Hmm?" A purple head of hair faced him inquiringly.

Kagami scratched his head. "You should probably stand straighter. You sort of look like a stripper with the way you're positioned." he warily stated. The two shoulders beside Kagami's twitched slightly as he said his piece. Kagami wasn't sure if Murasakibara'd get angry at him by pointing it out but he _did_ look as if he was trying to seduce someone with his stance. And the two people beside him thought so too, apparently.

But, surprisingly, Murasakibara chuckled.

"Muro- chin would sometimes tease our sempai and try to pole dance whenever we chanced on an empty train." he mused.

"Ta-Tatsuya did?"

"Mhmm. Then all the sempais would do the same and coach would tell them to stop 'coz she said it was gross if they did it."

**11: 35 AM**

They stepped off the train, Murasakibara carrying the bag of gifts and munching on the last of his waffles. The unlikely pair, again, got confused with the way they were supposed to go but they finally managed to leave the station. The roads were busy; the station was connected to one of the busiest malls in Japan after all.

"This way," said Kagami.

"No." His companion shook his head as he gestured towards the opposite direction. "This way."

Kagami decided to humor the purpled haired Miracle. He'd noticed that the aforementioned teen was starting to look tired. "That way it is then."

He followed Murasakibara, taking note of their position in case they get lost. They rounded a corner and they finally saw a familiar building.

"I could never get used to going to Kuroko's place. It's like a concrete jungle here." Kagami mumbled to himself.

**11: 42 AM**

"We're finally here." Announced Murasakibara, his tone obviously pleased. Kagami nodded in reply. He took it upon himself to log them both at the counter (_freaking condominiums_, he thought), took their guest IDs and they proceeded to the elevator.

**11: 44 AM**

"_Twenty- sixth floor,_" said an electronic voice as the door opened. The two of them walked off the elevator, strode towards apartment unit 10 and wordlessly rang the bell at Kuroko's doorstep. They heard muffled speaking and a click.

A pair of sharp, heterochromatic eyes belonging to the leader of the generation of Miracles greeted them. "Welcome, Atsushi, Taiga. We've been expecting you."

Kagami noded confusedly at Akashi and Murasakibara pushed him into the unit, muttering "Pardon the intrusion."

The condominium unit was small; it had a small kitchen with a tabletop counter, a living room, a small bathroom and a relatively spacious master's bedroom. Kuroko's head peeked out from the bedroom.

"Ah, you're here, Murasakibara- kun and Kagami- kun. Welcome. Please make yourselves be comfortable. Sorry for the mess."

Akashi walked towards the sofa and sat down beside Aomine, whom Kagami totally didn't notice. He looked like he was part of the furniture; he was sloppily stretched out one side of the sofa, half a cookie in his mouth and his eyes stuck on the flat screen television that was playing a cartoon that Kuroko liked attached on the opposite side of the room. Kagami doubts that he'd even noticed their arrival.

Murasakibara joins him, bag of chips in hand (probably from his bag, Kagami thought) Only then does he notices the newcomers.

"Eh? You're here?" He finishes the cookie and looks Kagami in the eye. "I was getting bored." he grinned.

Seirin's ace gives him an unimpressed look. "Before challenging someone, you should check if your teeth are clean. There's chocolate on yours you idiot."

Aomine's smirk vanished and he visibly cringed. "Aw, shit, really?"

Akashi knowingly chuckles. "Daiki, dental hygiene is a must in the art of intimidation. The shinier your teeth the better."

**11: 59 AM**

Kuroko stood beside Akashi and Kagami as they discussed their meal- to- be.

"I bought fried spring rolls, as promised." Kagami pulls out his container and Akashi nods.

"This will do nicely, Taiga. I guess it's time that we go and buy our pasta."

"Wait, I thought you were in charge of pasta?" questioned Kagami.

"I am." Akashi confirmed. "I decided to purchase the pasta instead, as it is a hassle to make it from scratch and bring it here."

_But you have a car and driver and no it is definitely __**not**__ a hassle, not in your case,_ thought Kagami.

"Okay then," he sighed. "Then Kuroko and I should go and buy the Christmas ham now."

"Atsushi. Where are the paper plates and plastic utensils? And the drinks?"

Murasakibara raises an eyebrow. "I thought I was in charge of plates and spoons and forks only."

"We included drinks in your list, remember, Murasakibara- kun?" piped Kuroko, shopping purse in hand.

The droopy- eyed teen grudgingly took out his wallet and pulled out several bills and handed it to Kagami.

"I'll add the lacking amount later after we get back."

Kagami nodded, slightly irritated at these turn of events. Now he had to buy paper plates and disposable utensils _**and drinks**_ in addition to the ham. Good thing the grocery was just across the building.

Akashi headed to he door. "Atsushi, accompany me. It's a little ways to the mall and I'd prefer it if I had a companion with me."

"You should go with Akashi." said Kagami. "All you did was hand out money anyway, it'd be unfair." he added when the tallest of the Miracles looked as if he'd not comply. But, then again, nobody _dared_ to not comply with Akashi's orders.

"I'm staying here. I'll hold down the fort." said Aomine, his hand waving them off lazily.

"Please do then, Aomine- kun." replied Kuroko flatly. "But no funny business."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you trust me, Tetsu?"

"Frankly speaking, I'm worried about leaving you in my condo with a flat screen wifi television without supervision."

"Damn you, Tetsu! I won't watch porn on your TV, okay!?" he exclaimed.

"No porn, Mine- chin."

"Behave yourself, Daiki."

"Maybe we should leave someone here? Just in case."

"JUST GET GOING ALREADY!" Aomine roared and the four finally left the condo unit.


End file.
